wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Kingdom
The Ice Kingdom, home of the IceWings, is currently ruled by Queen Glacier. It makes up the "head", or northern peninsula, of Pyrrhia, and somewhat resembles the state of Alaska. The kingdom is composed primarily of mountains and glaciers while the surrounding ocean is speckled with ice floes. It is characterized by extremely cold temperatures and freezing wind that often reach subzero. The weather is complementary to the IceWing tribe's abilities and traits, however, and so they thrive in its hostile conditions without trouble. It is bordered in by the Kingdom of Sand. cover'']] Description The entirety of the Ice Kingdom is surrounded by the Great Ice Cliff, which is an animus touched barrier that skewers any invaders with icicle spears. Queen Glacier's palace is located in the far north, on the peninsula. It is said to be made entirely of enchanted ice. The palace is described to be consistent of such a low temperature that no dragon other than an IceWing would be able to survive. Inside the palace, there is a Moon Globe Tree created by Frostbite, which is the "Gift of Light". Blaze's fortress is near the edge of the Ice Kingdom, for the reason that tribes other than IceWings cannot survive in climates with subzero temperatures. If Princess Blaze had won the war, for the IceWings were allied with her, the Ice Kingdom would have been expanded to include the rocky land bordering the Kingdom of Sand. There is very little there, but Deathbringer pointed out that there may be valuable treasure buried beneath the rocks, that Blaze might not know about. Near the 'mouth' of Pyrrhia, the Diamond Caves are located. This is where the Diamond Trial takes place, when the first circle dragonet competes against the seventh circle dragonet. It was mentioned in The Hidden Kingdom that IceWings had taverns, but no further evidence of this has been found. History In The Hidden Kingdom, Glory and Jambu traveled to the Ice Kingdom to find Blaze. They tested her to see if she was worthy of the next ruler of the SandWings. Deathbringer was hiding near the border, possibly indicating that he lived in the Ice Kingdom while waiting for Blaze and the dragonets. There he attempted to kill her with sharp metal disks. In The Dark Secret, it was mentioned that Queen Battlewinner was in the Ice Kingdom and got hit by an IceWing's frost breath. The IceWing kingdom is guarded by an animus-touched cliff that only allows IceWings to pass it. If any other tribe of dragons pass this wall, shards of ice will fly out of it and kill them. In the IceWing castle courtyard grows a tree made of ice. Growing on the tree are moon globes, which are sources of light and can be picked by passing dragons. This tree was made by an animus dragon named Frostbite, who is mentioned in Winter Turning. There is also a group of narwhal horns enchanted by Queen Diamond (the gift of healing) in case an IceWing hurt another IceWing or themselves with frostbreath. It is mentioned that Queen Diamond might have regretted making this her gift, because it is only really used for younger dragonets who were playing. There is also an animus touched pool that produces infinite food, however, only the lowest ranked dragons use it because it is shown to be a sign of weakness if you eat from it. Gallery ICE.png|Ice Kingdom, map by Mike Schley icyhot.jpg Iceslides!!!.jpg|A close up of one of the sections of the Ice Palace Wings of fire icewing base redo by windymoonstorm-d8r71s7 (1).png|A typical IceWing, the inhabitants of the Ice Kingdom Category:HK Locations Category:Pages Needing Work Category:Kingdoms Category:WT Locations Category:IceWing History Category:Darkstalker locations Category:IceWings Category:Locations